Forever
by Entei7800
Summary: Mei waits for Curtis at the Marine Tube. Does he end up coming, or will a certain somebody else show up?


**Forever**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Short One-Shot**

She waited.

He never came.

She loved him with strong feelings of amity. Nobody loved him more than she did.

He never came. She still waited.

She stared at the shimmering topaz blue water. An agile, gorgeous Milotic passed the young girl. She reaced out, her fingers so close she could almost touch it. It stared at her intently before vanishing into the depths of the sea. Mei leaned against the Marine Tube, sighing, and hugging her Cincinno tightly. Her Cincinno gave the scent of fresh Oran Berries. "He promised," she whispered. "Curtis wouldn't leave me here alone, would he?"

Cincinno wriggled. It was anxious to see his Zorua again. She hugged her even tighter, her sulfurous tears soaking its light gray fur. She was silent for a moment before she was wailing softly, trying not to be bothersome by crying loudly and obnoxiously. It was almost six, and it took three hours to get back to Aspertia by foot. Her Mom would get worried if she didn't get home soon. But it was so comfortable, crying alongside her Cincinno. Her furry Pokémon adored her so much...she cried even harder. She was glad she had someone to share the pain with.

"And here we have the habitat of a school of Feebas!" An exuberant voice said. Mei heard the high pitched squeals of girls. She looked up. The host was no other than the famous, mildly cute Christoph guiding them. Cameras flashed, unable to resist getting a good picture of their idol. One particular voice piped up, an ear-splitting screech. "Who's that chick?"

Mei sniveled, hoping she didn't look like she had just sobbed her eyes out. "Hello. Don't mind me, I'm just waiting for my friend, My...best friend...boyfriend..." she hiccupped, fighting back boiling tears. Christoph tugged his shirt, turning crimson. "My name is Mei. I don't believe we met."

"No? Well, I'm Christoph. You haven't seen me on TV?"

"I have. But...oh, I'm getting attention! Please, I'm fine. I'm sure he'll show up soon." she smiled convincingly, and his eyes narrowed. "Hey, Nancy? Will you take my shift? I can't just leave a sad girl here alone." He smiled cheerfully to the crowd. They screamed, with "whoos" and "wows." They snapped pictures of them. Nancy nodded, but lingered around them as she lead the crowd to a few Wailord. They continued to glance at the two.

"Your sad. Sad that he didn't show up."

"Yeah. You didn't have to leave them just for me. Or to save your career."

"I wanted to!" he gave her a cheeky and exultant grin. It was even impetuous. It was different from the one he gave to the crowd. It seemed familiar...

"I saw that smile you gave all those people. It was fake. I imagine you had plans, too."

"I guess you could say that. I can't keep my mind on work lately. If you want to know, it's been on a very special girl I know." he admitted, fiddling with his shirt. The lime green ruffles seem to give off a ripple effect. "I promised something I couldn't keep."

"..." She was speechless. Cincinno had fallen asleep snugly in her lap. "Oh, look! A Gorebyss! I've never seen one up close!"

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" he breathed. "You like Gorebyss, don't you?"

"I like all Pokémon. But I love Gorebyss." she chuckled, a bright and warm smile crossing her face. "Maybe one day we could trade." Christoph offered. Mei gawked.

"You would do that?" her eyes danced with jovial happiness. "Thank you! I was sad when I first got here because Curtis wasn't here, but you're so much like him! Always funny...oh look, it's almost six thirty. I feel bad, but Braivary might have to fly me home."

"Where do you live? I would be overjoyed to take you home on Zapdos."

"_You _have a legendary Pokémon?"

"Yeah." he chuckled. More silence. "Mei, I haven't been honest with you. I should have told you when we first met. It would be so much easier that way."

"What the heck are you talking about?" she giggled. "We just met."

"Not necessarily..." he took her hands gently. "Remember when...er, Curtis called and his 'co-worker' answered the phone? And that was, you know, me?"

"I noticed that. You and Curtis know each other, don't you?"

"V-very well, actually..." he scratched his head. "Well, we both lied, and I'm sorry. I'm not the small, hometown boy you know. But that is my name. I'm...Curtis."

She covered her mouth, laughing hysterically. "Oh! And I was so sad that you didn't come in time!"

"...You believe me?" he said in disbelief. "Just like that?"

She gingerly moved, trying not to awake her beloved Pokémon. She put one hand on his. "I told you, your my best friend, I'll always trust you." And with that, her face was millimeters away. He turned red again. She pressed her lips against his. She begged for him to kiss back. Finally he did, as they exchanged their own little heaven. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"We'll be friends forever, right?" he smiled. Cincinno wriggled again.

She smiled back. "Forever."

**_*I am just so cheesy:)_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**


End file.
